


and then there were three

by jayyxx



Series: Three Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “Hey,” Poe starts, sliding a piece of the broken comm-link he was tinkering with out of the way as to not be distracted by it. “What was it you were going to tell her? Back in that... sand pit thing.”Finn’s eyes go a little starry as he looks off. “Oh. Yeah, uh.”Poe now desperately wishes he had something to tinker with.
Relationships: Implied Finn/Poe/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, implied Finn/Rey
Series: Three Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576699
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	and then there were three

**Author's Note:**

> No major ROTS spoilers. :)

They drop her off on Tatooine. She wants to go there, so they drop her off. No questions. Not lately. 

She doesn’t talk much, after what happened. They know vague details. It shook her up. She sleeps a lot. 

Finn spends the first few nights back at camp with her, his forehead pressed between her shoulder blades, hands linked around her waist. Her hands cover his, and Poe leaves them be. 

(The first night she asks Poe to stay. To sit close. She lies flat on her stomach, her face tilted away from them. Finn is the one to moves her, pulls her to him and curls her into him. She wraps up in a ball, and Finn looks to Poe from over her shoulder. They smile, sadly, at each other. 

After that night, Poe squeezes Finn’s shoulder and left them together. They’re safest together.)

Camp is very loud for the days following the victory. Theres lots of work to be done for the Generals, and lots of work they do. Rey finds herself in the trees mostly. Poe has it so BB-8 never leaves her side... not that he could keep them apart if he wanted to. 

Finn is a good co-general. He keeps Poe steady. He’s thankful for that, and so is everyone else. As Poe loudly instructs next moves, only hours after the victory, Finn’s hand falls to his forearm. The touch is light and meaningful. They celebrate instead. 

Eventually Rey begins to sleep in her own room, with BB-8 of course, her bed across from Chewie’s, as it always is. And the day after she decides she doesn’t need the body heat, she asks them to take her to Tatooine. 

“Of course.” Poe says immediately. Finn backs him up, nodding. Whatever she needs. Whatever she _wants._

She thanked them, looking sceptical. Poe took co-pilot and let Chewie do the heavy-lifting. Finn and Rey sat together on the round couch and waited for their stop. 

“I’d like to be alone.” She said when Finn stepped onto the sand with her. 

“Oh,” he replied dumbly. “Yeah, of course.”

Finn walked half-way back up the ramp, stopped, turned and headed back down. “Rey?”

She spun. BB-8 almost didn’t hear him, and nearly kept rolling. The sand was blowing harshly around Rey’s legs. 

“When will you be back?”

“This evening.”

He nodded. And that was that. 

Sat at the table, Poe blinked at him as he walked in. He reached for him, and Finn slid into the seat beside him. “What did she say?”

“She’ll be back later. Just needs some time, I think.” 

Poe nods. They’re pressed together, how they often stand while addressing the Resistance, in a way that makes them feel grounded in each other. 

“Hey,” Poe starts, sliding a piece of the broken comm-link he was tinkering with out of the way as to not be distracted by it. “What was it you were going to tell her? Back in that... sand pit thing.” 

Finn’s eyes go a little starry as he looks off. “Oh. Yeah, uh.”

Poe now desperately wishes he had something to tinker with. 

“I wanted her to know, you know, that, well, that I love her,” he says finally. 

With flushed faces, they don’t look at each other. Poe nods, like he totally understands, although he does not. 

“Right. Yeah,” is his intelligent response. 

“Only because I feel like, I never got to tell her. You know?” 

Poe is nodding but the words are falling flat. His heart is loud in his chest. 

“And cuz’, I only had, in that moment, like one second to say something. And I had to choose, you know. Her or you...”

Heart sinking, Poe bites his lip from the inside and agrees. “I get it.”

“No, like.” Finn turns to him. “I chose her because I felt like I never told her. Maybe she never even knew. But...”

As Finn eyes him, Poe finds his bootlaces very interesting. 

“But you knew. Right?”

Poe says nothing. He tips his toes together. 

“You know I love you. I don’t have to, like, say it.” 

Suddenly Poe’s mouth is very dry. He turns to face his partner finally, and looks him straight on. He blinks, dumbfounded. “What?”

“Well, you know that I love you. I make it pretty clear...”

Poe stammers, “Of course, I mean, yeah, but like—“

“I mean, I didn’t mean to—“

“Of course not, but—“

“—not tell you, but, I don’t really—“

“—I never thought...“

“—know how to do it.”

Poe stops talking. Finn does not. 

“Like it wasn’t exactly something I was taught, so... I know you’re not supposed to tell you, well, other men, that you love them. Like, that’s not how it goes. So I just, kind of, hoped you knew? I guess I could have said something a little more—“

“Wait.” Poe holds up his hands. He’s praying on every star right now that Chewie does not walk in here. “You... love me? Or are you in love with me?”

Finn’s brow furrows as he considers his options. At first, his mouth opens to speak, but then he takes a moment to think. His answer: “Yes,” shocks Poe more than anything else he could have said. 

“...Yes, what?”

“Yes, both.” Finn answers, sure as day. His expression shows no sign of untruth. He even shrugs a little, to show how simple it all is. 

Poe needs a moment. He takes a moment. “Finn... I think you misunderstand—“

“No, I don’t.”

“Then what about Rey?”

Finn blinks, tipping it in a sort of bird like way, a tick he definitely picked up from the girl in question. 

Poe continues, “do you... Are you—”

“Yes.”

“Yes, both?”

“Yes.” Finn replies, then pauses. “Is that okay?”

Now, it’s Poe’s turn to express confusion. He blinks, eyebrows turned up unsurely. Of course, at the very centre of him, he knew Finn loved her. Loved her the same way he, himself, loved Finn. It had never been a problem, really. Even now, in the moment, he can’t imagine why it would be a problem. 

“It’s just that...” Finn starts up, and then deflates, shoulders dropping. “I’ve never met anyone like you before. Or her...” He shrugs. “I don’t know what to do.”

Poe is about to answer, but Finn continues: “Everything is so... new. I know its been a long time, since... But to me, it hasn’t. I’ve never loved _anybody_ like this before, and now I have _two—“_

“Finn.”

At last, he lets their eyes meet. 

“If it’s any consolation, my first thought when we hit that sand pit, was to tell you the same thing.”

Finn’s face lights. His smile, genuine and soft, forces one onto Poe’s own face. 

“But, I guess you already knew that...” 

Finn laughs, shoving Poe in the shoulder. Poe chuckles with him as he rocks from the blow. 

”Of course. You _gave_ me your jacket.”

Poe’s face is warm. He tips to brace his forehead on Finn’s shoulder, embarrassed.

They sit like that for a moment, until Finn can sort his thoughts out. When he does, he finally asks: “how will I tell her?”

Poe smirks. “Well, you did a pretty good job telling me.” 

“I think that’s mostly on you...” 

Poe reaches over, arm across the back of the bench, and thumbs the side of his face. “Have you ever been kissed?”

Finn tips his head. “Yes. Why?”

“Well I didn’t want to steal your first kiss.”

Finn chuckles. “No, ha. I gave it to someone very special.”

Poe fakes surprise, hand over his chest and all. “Was it Rey?”

“No,” he rolls his eyes bashfully, “someone else.”

Poe gasps. “You _dog._ ”

Finn kisses that stupid look off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> wow! TROS was awesome!! It was an emotional rollercoaster for sure, had my dad and I in tears! But as a fan, I really liked it. Not sure what all the shitty reviews are about...
> 
> Anyways. I pretty much wrote this for my own satisfaction, plus I think I won’t be the last to write this scene, so I might as well be one of the first LOL 
> 
> I’m [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you’d like to chat! I know i’d like it :) 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment, and thank you so much for reading. I have at least one more part to this, so stay tuned!


End file.
